1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image lens system, and more particularly, to a compact optical image lens system used in electronic products and three-dimensional (3D) image applications thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for compact imaging lens assembly has grown in recent years as the popularity of portable electronic products with the photographing function has increased. The sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced, and the current electronic products are leaning toward a trend of being more compact, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lens assembly featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact imaging lens system with high image quality equipped on a portable electronic product is often composed of five lens elements such as the lens system set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,454. However, with the popularity of high level portable electronic products, such as smart phone and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), the demand for higher image quality of compact imaging lens system increases significantly, and the conventional lens system with five lens elements can no longer satisfy the imaging lens systems of even higher level.
Inasmuch as the foregoing, a need exists in the art for a lens system with good image quality and is applicable to compact portable electronic products.